YOU and ALONE, An Art Wich Brought Us To LOVE
by Khamora SsiZhi
Summary: Sebuah Fic ringan tentang SasSaku. ada yang menyukai lukisanmu Sakura, dia adalah seorang pemuda/ayolah lupakan dia, sudah tiga tahun/Jatuh cinta yah? Tak ku sanka Naruto benar/ Stuck at Summary :  RNR plissssss


**Disclamair**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**YOU and ALONE, An Art Wich Brought Us To LOVE ****Khamora SsiZie **

Hay minna, ketemu lagi nih, oke deh gak usah banya bencong, eh maksudnya cincau, eh maksudnya cincong, let's cekidot.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sakura's POV **

Pagi begitu sepi di hatiku, kicauan burung tak dapat menghiburku pagi ini, maafkan aku tapi suara merdu kalian tidak dapat membuka hatiku untuk tersenyum. Setelah membuka horden apartemen yang ku tinggali, aku disambut oleh silau matahari yang sinarnya tertutupi sebagian awan musim dingin, hangat matahari pun tak dapat menyilaukan mataku, apakah semalam ada badai salju? Sehingga balkon apartemen di penuhi salju seperti ini? Entahlah semalam yang aku pikirkan adalah badai air mataku, kapan sebenarnya usai? Kapan bisa tergantikan.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke bawah, sebagian anak-anak kini sedang bermain dengan gembiranya dengan tawa yang membahana jika salah seorang di antara mereka ada yang terkena lemparan bola salju, atau terjatuh karena jalanan yang terlalu licin, aku tersenyum melihatnya, betapa bahagia mereka di saat seperti ini. Lucu melihat mereka dengan baju tebal yang membuat badan mereka tenggelam, dengan susah payah mereka berlarian menghindari bola, kini aku tersenyum, ternyata tawa riang anak-anak mampu mengobati sedihku di pagi ini.

Setelah menikmati anak-anak bermain, aku mengambil pembersih untuk membersihkan lantai balkon apartemenku dari salju semalam, saat mau menuju dapur perjalananku terhenti di depan pigura yang terpajang di atas desk kamarku, isinya hanya sebuah gambar sketsa seorang pria dengan hiasan wajah yang dingin, benar-benar seperti salju. Selamat pagi, setelah berkata seperti itu, aku turun mengambil pembersih di dapur.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Saat ini aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan kuliah, ku putuskan mencari inspirasi karena tagihan Ino untuk ku pasang di galerinya, bosan juga setiap hari ia selalu meminta lukisan baruku, apa dia juga tidak bosan dengan jawabanku yang mengatakan aku sibuk. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Bagaimana caranya mencari inspirasi? Saat ini hatiku benar-benar tak menentu, apa yang harus ku lukis? Ku putuskan berjalan, kemanapun kaki ku melangkah. Aku memandangi pohon-pohon yang kini hanya tinggal batangnya saja, ku berjalan lagi mengikuti angin, ada suara gempita sorak sorai anak-anak, aku terus berjalan, ke mana k ingin melangkah, ku lihat awan yang tidak terlalu cerah, awan musim dingin. Aku terhenti, sendiri di tengah jalan, sambil menengadah, berkeliling di tempat sambil menikmati belaian angin yang membuat menggiggil, aku kini duduk di sebuah bangku taman, ku edarkan lagi pandanganku, ku melihat gedung-gedung, jalanan yang lembab, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, pohon-pohon yang brguguran, daun yang berterbangan, kicauan burung-burung pagi yang merdu, teriakan, jeritan, tangisan, tawa, aku dapat mendengar semua di jalanan yang sepi ini. Kini aku mengerti. Aku dapat.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Ku siapkan kanvas, cat dan segala keperluan lukisku, kini aku tidak hanya melukis satu lukisan melainkan dua, setelah semua siap, aku menghambur cat dan ku gerakkan secara lihai kuas di atas kanvas polos yang berada di hadapanku.

Semua selesai, lukisanku dua-duanya selesai, aku juga tidak menyangka, barusan kali ini aku memnyelesaikan dua lukisan sekaligus, kini aku menyandarkan diriku di kursi yang sedari tadi menjadi saki bisu bahwa aku benar-benar telah menyelesaikan lukisan dua sekaligus, Ino pasti akan senang. Ku melirik jam yang berada di atas ranjang kamarku, jam dua pagi, astaga aku melotot melihatnya, benrakah sudah semalam itu, aku jadi ingat perkataan orang tuaku "Sakura, jangan sering-sering melukis, kau bahkan bisa lupa bernafas." Saat itu aku menganggap itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku mengerti sekarang, setelah aku menandai lukisanku di bagian bawah dengan tulisan **H.S** sebagai tanda bahwa ini merupakan hasil lukisanku aku memandanginya sekali lagi, kedua lukisanku, tanpa terasa aku mengeluarkan air mata, di sertai dengan bunyi perut yang memalukan, aku tersenyum mendengarnya, aku memutuskan untuk makan sebelum aku tidur, dan menyerahkan lukisan ini pada Ino, namun sebelum itu, aku kembali memandang pigura sketsa yang tadi, 'Kau memberiku inspirasi, kau juga yang menghentikan inspirasiku, hebat kau yah? Dan sekarang kau di mana? Sendirian di surga? Tanpa mengajakku dan berselingkuh dengan para bidadari di sana? Hm?' Aku mengerucutkan bibir setelah mengatakannya lalu setelah ku sadari aku seperti orang gila. Aku turun makan dan bergegas tidur. Oh iya aku lupa, lukisanku ku berinama yang satu **YOU** dan yang satunya lagi ku beri nama **ALONE**.

::::::::::::::::::::

Kira-kira sudah sekitar dua minggu aku memajang lukisanku di galeri yang di miliki Ino, aku mendapat kabar bahwa banyak yang tertarik dengan lukisanku, dan ada yang mau membelinya, tetapi anehnya ia tidak ingin membawanya ke rumah, saat ku mendengar bahwa yang mau membelinya adalah seorang pemuda aku menjadi heran, jarang sekali pria muda mau menyibukkan diri dengan memandang lukisanku. Aku jadi penasaran siapa dan bagaimana dia?

::::::::::::::::::::

**End Sakura's POV **

Sakura sedang berjalan melihat-lihat galeri sahabatnya tersebut, mungkin mau mencari inspirasi tanpa bermaksud menjiplaknya, atau mungkin ia memiliki maksud lain entahlah, hanya Sakura yang tahu. Saat letih berjalan, ia berhenti di depan lukisannya dipajang, ia melihat ada seorang pemuda, berambut dark blue yang dari belakang, tampak bahwa rambutnya itu mencuat. Ia mendekatinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda tersebut to the point.

"Hn" Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh. Sakura mengerucutkan alisnya, karena menghadapi lawan bicara yang sangat dingin.

"Kenapa kau tak memebelinya? Ku lihat kau seorang yang mampu?" Tanya Sakura lagi, sambil berpura-pura menyelidik.

"Sudah," Katanya lagi singkat, kini Sakura dan pemuda tersebut memandang lukisan yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Lalu, kenpa kau tidak membawanya ke rumahmu?"Sakura bertanya namun tanpa menoleh, dari jauh, mereka seakan sedang sangat menikmati lukisan yang di pandangi.

"Aku tidak tau artinya, aku akan membawanya pulang jika aku tidak tau artinya," kata pemuda tersebut dingin dan berwajah datar.

"Oh, jika kau artinya kau akan membawanya pulang? Begitu?" Tanya Sakura lagi, membuat pemuda yang di sampingnya sedikit gerah.

"Jika kau bukan pemiliknya, diamlah." Pernyataan tegas dari pemuda yang sedari tadi Sakura ajak bicara membuat Sakura diam, namun ia tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau suka?" Sakura penasaran dengan pemuda yang menyukai lukisannya ini.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa bahwa pemilik lukisan ini mengalami perasaan yang tidak dapat ku artikan, aku hanya ingin menolongnya saja," Sakura terkagum, bukan dengan jawabannya, melainkan ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan.

"Menolongnya dengan cara apa?"

"Ku bilang diamlah jika kau bukanlah puliksnya," kali ini pemuda tersebut menoleh pada Sakura, namun pemuda tersebut terpaku beberapa saat, sambil menatap mata Sakura intens, Sakura risih dan mengerucutkan alis, setelah ada pergerakan dari kening Sakura, pemuda tersebut menoleh, ke arah lain, entahlah, ia terlihat seperti salah tingkah. Lalu pemuda itupun berlalu.

:::::::::::::::::::

Kini Sakura dan Ino berada di sebuah kafe dekat galery, Sakura sedang asyik menyeruput es jus jeruk, namun kenikmatannya itu, di ganggu oleh Ino yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Ino, menaikkan alisnya dengan wajah sumeringah.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sakura tetap memandang gelasnya yang sudah berkurang isinya.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda tadi?" Masih dengan ekspresi sama, Ino bertanya.

"Biasa saja." Sakura melanjutkan acaranya dengan jus jeruk di hadapannya. Ino langsung merubah ekspresinya, ia memanyunkan bibirnya sambil duduk bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"Kau ini, pemuda tampan seperti itu, kau bilang biasa saja." Kata Ino memainkan minumannya.

"Untuk kau saja kalau begitu," Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Di mana aku menyimpan Sai?" Tanya Ino menunjuk-nunjuk. Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Lagi pula aku tidak minat dengan pemuda seperti dia, dingin sekali. Seperti es."

"Masih mending Es, dari pada mayat hidup," kata Sakura enteng. Ino langsung meledak mendengarnya.

"Hey, begitu-begitu aku menyayanginya," Ino sampai berdiri mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah, aku tahu," Ino kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Sakura ayolah, lupakan Gaara," Ino memelankan suaranya, ia tahu sahabatnya ini akan sensitive jika menyangkut Gaara, pemuda yang berada dalam sketsa gambar Sakura, di atas desknya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, "Jangan memulai Ino." Sakura terlihat sendu.

"Sakura, kau harus melanjutkan masa depanmu, sudah dua tahun," Ino mengerucutkan alis dan memandangi sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya belum mendapatkan priya yang cocok,"

"Dia cocok untukmu, dengar baik-baik yah, namanya Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Entahlah, wajah dinginnya membuatku teringat padanya," kata Sakura masih dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Tapi kau suka kan," kata Ino dengan nada menggoda.

"Diam kau!" Kata Sakura yang kini berusaha menahan senyumannya.

"Eh... Jadi benar yah?" Kata Ino sumeringah.

"Tidak." Tegas Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah,"sebenarnya Ino berbohang.

"Benarkah? Ah, biasa saja," mendengar Sakura yang uring-uringan, Ino tersenyum penuh arti.

:::::::::::::::::::

**Flashback **

"Hey kau pemuda Uchiha, kau sebegitu penasarannya yah sampai-sampai kau datang terus ke sini," Ino menghampiri seorang pemuda yang di panggilnya Uchiha itu. Sasuke hanya menoleh sebentar, memandang Ino dengan malas, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegitannya. "Baiklah, ku beritahu ciri-cirinya, ia berambut pink, dan bermata seperti perhiasan, emerald. Dia sangat cantik." Kata Ino menerawang.

"Dia seorang wanita?" Kata Sasuke penasaran, namun dengan tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hm, dan ia seumuran dengan kita," Intensitas Sasuke ke galeri Ino, membuatnya akrab dengan pemuda yang yang di ajaknya bicara, sedikit demi sedikit ia tahu mengenai dirinya, termasuk usianya. "Dan dia sedang sendiri, a.k.a Single,"

"Kau bermaksud mencomblangkanku dengannya?"

"Entahlah, kau menangkap sinyal apa, yang jelasnya kau tidak menyesal bertemu dengannya," Ino lalu berlalu.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah waktu Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu, Sasuke sudah mengetahui siapa pelukis dari lukisan yang berjudul YOU dan ALONE tersebut, jawabannya, iya. Hanya Sasuke berpura-pura, dan ia ingin agar Sakura memberitahunya secara langsung, namun itu tidak di lakukan Sakura. Lalu soal keterpakuan Sasuke saat memandang Sakura, artikan saja sendiri. *Author di gebuk masa*

**Flashbck End **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saat ini Ino sedang berada di galerinya bersama Sai, sedang asyik berdua, tiba-tiba mereka di kagetkan dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Kata Sai, dengan nada ketus.

"Kasar sekali, aku ada perlu dengan Ino," yang di sebutpun langsung menunjukan wajahnya. "Jika pemuda itu datang lagi, beri dia ini," Sakura memberikan amplop pada Ino,

"Apa ini Sakura?" Tanya Ino penasaran sambil membolak-balikkan amplop tersebut.

"Sudahlah berikan saja padanya,"kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu berlalu.

:::::::::::::::::::

"Ini untukmu," Ino langsung menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada pemuda yang di maksud, Sasuke mengerecutkan alis heran. "Ini dari pelukisnya,"kata Ino sambil menunjuk lukisan yang berada di depan mereka. Sasuke pun langsung mengambilnya.

:::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke duduk termenung di salah satu tempat duduk di kafe yang sering ia dan teman-temannya datangi. Ia duduk dekat jendela. Menghayal tanpa mempedulikkan keberisikkan Naruto yang bercerita dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Teme, oy Teme" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Sasuke. Sasuke melirik padanya dengan tatapan –ada apa menggangguku-, "Kau akhir-akhir ini sering menghayal, biar ku tebak, kau sedang jatuh cinta bukan? Karena aku sering begitu waktu masa-masa aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Jadi, siapa gadis yang malang itu jika memang benar kau jatuh cinta padanya? Kasihan sekali dia akan mendapatkanmu" kata Naruto panjang, lebar, dan bervolume. Yang kita maksud volume di sini adalah suara. Sasuke hanya menatapnya malas, dan teman-teman yang lain hanya cengengesan melihatnya. "Baiklah jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya. Oh iya, kita akan ke rumah Shino, kau mau ikut?" Ajak Naruto. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Ya sudahlah, kami pergi dulu." Naruto dkk pun berlalu.

Kini Sasuke kembali sendiri, ia mengingat seorang wanita yang baru saja ia temui kemarin, seorang gadis yang berambut pink dan bermata seperti perhiasan, karena teringat olehnya ia jadi teringat dengan amplop pemberian Ino, ia mengecek saku blazer yang ia kenakan, ada sebuah amplop tersimpan rapih di sana, setelah di bolak balik, ia pun segera membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah surat.

**Biar ku perkenalkan dulu siapa diriku, aku H.S singkatan dari Haruno Sakura, aku sengang kau menyukai lukisanku, bahkan memebelinya, tapi aku lebih senang lagi jika kau membawanya pulang untuk kau simpan di ruang pribadimu atau semacamnya. **

**Belakangan aku tahu, kau ingin mengetahui artinya, baiklah akan ku jelaskan. **

**Pertama lukisan yang berjudul YOU. **

**Sesuai dengan judulnya, lukisan itu menggambarkan dirimu, kau tahu mengapa? **

**Saat berekslporasi, dalam mencari ide, aku menemukan ide ini, aku duduk termenung di bangku taman, sedikit curhat, hatiku sedang galau dua tahun belakangan ini, kau tidak perlu tahu penyebabnya. Aku tahu pasti banyak yang bingung melihat lukisanku, karena bertema abstrak, namun itulah dirimu. Kau adalah peran utama di dalam kehidupanmu sendiri, senang, sedih, duka, bahagia, semua emosi-emosi akan mewarnai kehidupanmu, buruknya emosi sedih bisa menghancurkan hidupmu, makanya banyak sekali tinta gelap yang ku tuangkan, namun seperti kataku, kau adalah pemeran utama dalam kehidupan mu sendiri, dan kau ada saat-saat di mana kau merasa sendiri di kehidupan mu, itu pasti, karena, orang lain akan menjalankan perannya juga bukan? Karena orang lain juga pemeran utama dalam kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, kehidupan sangat sulit di jelaskan, bahkan bisa menjadi misteri yang tidak berhujung, tergantung bagaiman kau menjalankannya, agar bisa selalu merasa bahagia, dan bagaiman bisa kau bangkit dari kesedihanmu. Untuk itu aku memilih tema abstrak. **

**Untuk lukisan yang berjudul ALONE **

**Lukisan ini sangat berkaitan dengan YOU, ibarat sebuah cerita, lukisan ini merupakan prequel dari YOU, mari ku jelaskan. **

**Saat kau merasa sendiri, kau merasa dunia itu tidak adil, namun itu adalah persepsi yang masih di tanyakan kebenarannya, kali ini aku terinspirasi dari cuaca, entah mengapa, tapi cuaca adalah teman yang kadang menghibur kadang mengecewakan, dan kadang membingungkan. Saat kau sendiri, dan merasa sedih, lalu hujan turun, kau akan merasa langit ikut bersedih dengan mu, dan sebaliknya kau akan mengatakan langit tak mengerti perasaanmu jika cuacanya seperti cerahnya matahari pagi, namun bagaimana dengan musim gugur dan musim dingin, bagiku aku tidak tahu. Kau lihat di lukisan CROUD, ada seorang yang diam di tengah keramaian, dan jalan tempat ia berdiri sedang di guyur hujan, kenapa hujan? Entahlah, aku hanya suka hujan. :p**

**Memang kau adalah peran utama dalam kehidupanmu sendiri, namun kau memerlukan interaksi, untuk itu di ciptakan perasaan, emosi. Saat kau merasa sendiri, karena memang orang lain mengurus urusannya sendiri, namun, saat berjalan dan teman interaksimu menyadari bahwa kau tidak ada ia akan menoleh ke belakang, mencari ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu setelah mendapatkanmu, ia akan menarikmu dan berkata, 'kau darimana saja, jangan membuatku khawatir,' yah kira-kira seperti itu. Yah, kau tahu, semua ini membingungkan, namun sekali lagi, ini tergantung dari caramu menjalankan kehidupanmu, dan ingatlah kau memiliki sutradara, saat kau tak tahan lagi, bilang padanya, 'Oh, tuhan, buat kehidupanku lebih baik lagi dan bantu aku menjalankan semua ini.'.**

**Semua indah pada waktunya. **

**Haruno Sakura. **

Setelah membaca paragraf demi paragraf, Sasuke mengangkat wjahnya, ia kini kembali memandangi keramain dari jendela dekat tempat duduknya yang langsung mengarah pada padatnya jalan di tokyo.

"Jatuh Cinta yah? Aku tidak menyangka, perkataan Naruto benar," gumamnya.

:::::::::::::::::

Sakura sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil menikmati segelas coklat panas, sesekali mugnya ia tempelkan pada pipinya untuk mencari kehangatan, dengan mantel putih, dan celana putih, dari jauh kau akan melihat ada sesosok bidadari yang bersinar dengan rambut buble gum. Sedang asiyk menikmati minumannya, TINg TONG, Sakura di kagetkan dengan suara bel apartemennya. Ia segera bergegas ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu.

Setelah membuka pintu, ia mendapatkan seorang yang terlihat seperti petugas kiriman barang. Sakura heran, dan meliahat bawaannya, besar sekali, perasaan orang tuannya tak pernah mengirimkannya benda sebesar ini,

"Tanda tangan di sini nona," setelah tanda tangan, Sakura lalu menerima barang yang di serahkan petugas tersebut, dan merasa urusannya telah selesai dengan Sakura, sang petugas berlalu.

Kini Sakura membuka dua benda persegi panjang yang terbengkus kertas coklat polos, saat berhasil kertas polos berwarna coklat tersebut ia lepaskan, alangkah kagetnya ia, ternyata itu adalah kedua lukisannya, Sakura mencari-cari jika kira-kira ada kertas pesan yang terselip, dan ternyata benar ada. Ia pun segera membacanya.

**Ku pikir ini lebih pantas untukkmu, pink. **

**Uchiha Sasuke. **

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**FIN**

Hay minna, bawa FF gaje lagi nih, hehehe,

Saya pingin dong repiew dari kalian, dan yang ngeripiu FF author sebelumnya, saya ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu sebanya-banyaknya.

Makasih yah?

Repiew please...?

Yah?

Mau kan?

Mau dong?

*Author nyolot* Heheheheehe

Ripiew yah please?


End file.
